pyratesfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyrates Full Story Part 3
Soon, each crew discovered Treasure Island, the largest island in Skull Haven. They also found out that it held the Lord Pyrate’s tomb. The Sea Marauders sent out Murk Mariner and Musket Monroe, the skeleton crew sent out Bilge Treader and Seadaemon, and the Privateers sent out Blue Beard, Scabby Buckbeard and Burt Bounty. After a battle there, Musket Monroe was killed, but everyone else escaped back to their ships. The Sea Marauders and the Privateers both read the letters inside the spyglasses: Lord Pyrate to He whom holds this piece of parchment. Greetings! I am dead, but my spirit is forever prowling, my eyes locked on He who seeks to profit from MY bounty. Be forewarned; finding it shan't be easy. My ghostly rascals, riding the elusive Dread Eye's Phantom, possess an expository Letter of Marque and will faithfully hinder your quest. Caution: Those with determination of steel and eyes beyond their heads shall retrieve clues to everlasting bliss...Your Witness, Lord Pyrate. The Privateers were the first to act. They stormed Dread Eye’s Phantom the following morning, attempting to get the Letter of Marque. During the fight, the Phantom swallowed a Privateer, creating the Lost Soul Destreader. In the end, the Avenger was sunk, and the Privateers all piled into two dinghies while Blue Beard battled Dread Eye, who was out for revenge based around what happened 20 years ago. In the end, Dread Eye kicked Blue Beard into the ship’s hull and killed him, creating the leader of the Lost Souls, Ghoulugger, while the remaining Privateers escaped with the Letter of Marque. The Privateers had two people who could take over as leader, Carl Carbunkles and Provost Parel. In the end, Carbunkles was chosen by the crew, much to Parel’s dismay, and they read the Letter of Marque: To be employed at a particular place, the exact day and upon the very hour, only then shall the point of an abandoned Lighthouse be revealed. '' ''Carbunkles was extremely happy, despite the fact that they no longer had a ship. At the same time, the skeleton crew and the four Lost Souls created an alliance. They would go to the lighthouse and blow away all their enemies at once. The Sea Marauders managed to find out that they needed to go the Lighthouse, but the crew was still split in half. A crewman named Scathe led a mutiny against Cutlass, but lost, and the mutineers were thrown overboard. Miraculously, they all managed to survive, and acquired a ship named the Predator. They named Scathe the Admiral, and called themselves the Buccaneers. William Blackeye became the first mate, and they headed for the Lighthouse. On the way to the Lighthouse, Scathe picked up the Privateers and formed a temporary alliance with them, as Scathe wanted to see what they were up to, and Carbunkles planned to take them out. The Sea Marauders, the Privateers and the Buccaneers, and the Skeleton Crew and the Lost Souls were all headed to the same place… at the same time.